Golden Sun: Wars of Alchemy
by Kirbz
Summary: It's been fifteen years ever since the lighting of the Mars Lighthouse. Everyone has moved on to a new life, but an old foe wants his power back. Isaac's psynergy blessed son, Clyde, faces a new destiny.
1. Taking back what's mine

Golden Sun: Wars of Alchemy

A Golden Sun Fanfiction by Kirbz

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Golden Sun. This is totally how a disclaimer should be. Nice and simple. Easy and readable. 'I don't own Golden Sun.' Man. That's good stuff.

* * *

It's been fifteen years ever since the lighting of Mars Lighthouse. Twelve years ever since Felix, the grand Venus Adept, cast the Mars Star and changed the future forever. The names Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Piers went down in history as some of the most heroic adepts in history. However, shortly after a celebration in Vault, the Adepts split ways; some banding with each other to begin a new life, while others going into hiding. However, with this grand feat achieved, the Wise One had chosen to place a bit of the Golden Sun's power in the body of young Isaac. He was unaware of this, but unbeknownst, it quickly changed his life.

In fifteen years, Isaac, aided by his wife Mia, had successfully recreated New Vale. The ruins of Mt. Aleph were used as a base for his dream town. In this town, psynergy thrived amongst the new residents. New Vale was designed to look like a replicate of the Vale that was destroyed years past. Using various psynergy bestowed amongst Isaac and those that chose to aid him, the rugged wastelands of the destroyed Mt. Aleph were once again flourishing with waterfalls, fields, and forests. People flooded into New Vale looking for business and a new home, and thus New Vale had been born. Isaac, being the founder, had declared Mia and himself the queen and kingof New Vale. Before all this, however, Mia bore a son. As the newborn grew with the blessed Venus Adept and beautiful Water Adept as parents, the small power of the Golden Sun given to Isaac by the Wise One had slowly transferred itself to his son, duplicating itself as he grew, quite like it was a cell splitting into other cells.

His son had quickly adapted to the use of Psynergy by age one, being able to use Move whenever he couldn't quite reach his pacifier. At age two, he began to master it so he could move his own mother when she was in danger from getting hit by a pan falling out of the cabinets above her head. His parents were in amaze of this, as it was never seen in any child to master the arts of psynergy so quickly from birth.

The son of Isaac and Mia was named Clyde. He inherited his father's golden hair color, with the flexibility of his mother's. His eyes were a mix of the two, while his face had Mia's paleness. His personality stood out as curious, yet caring, but he didn't necessarily have too many friends. At times, he could be a bit rash, but never enough that he was considered rude or a loudmouth. His preferred to wear light blue robes like his mother, but they were much slimmer and he wore a blue scarf to imitate his father's yellow attire. As alchemic technology became more abundant, he began to immerse in the study of it. Psynergy wasn't as much of importance as it would've seemed. As he grew, the use of Psynergy became second-nature. He even began using it the more mature residents. What was more of a mystery was what element he had inherited. As he learned the Psynergy Move first, most thought he was a Venus Adept. Then Clyde began manipulating the water and wind, but never fire. He was considered an odd mix of a Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter Adept, but in the end, he was most adjusted to the art of Venus Psynergy, as his father. They had not known or realized that Isaac's power had only multiplied in young Clyde.

* * *

Our story begins on a dusky twilight. 

"Isaac… sometimes I just can't help it... Sometimes… it's just like…"

Mia rested her head on her husband's shoulder, smiling as she twirled her finger on his hand. The pair was relaxing in their castle, staring out into the twilight sky.

"…like Clyde has these powers for a reason… as if he's destined to become something great while he's so young… Don't you get that feeling sometimes?"

Isaac put her arm around her and kissed her softly. The two smiled at each other for a while before he responded.

"He has these powers for a reason. Remember twelve years ago? After we came back to Vault? I… I remember feeling something… as if, I was empowered… Our quest was over, but I had received more power. I told you that."

"Yes, but… why were you granted that power? I mean… surely there was no need… we saved the world…"

"…It wasn't meant for me…"

Isaac turned around and spotted their son. He was behind them, admiring Isaac's Sol Blade. It was placed on a wall behind them, held by Lift psynergy. No one could ever touch it except for Isaac and Mia. Oftentimes, Clyde would come and stare at the legendary sword. He had tried to take it before, but the psynergy had only blocked his hands, no matter how hard he tried to counter with his own psynergy. He had been scolded many times over playing with a sword.

"…Clyde… He's going to become a great hero one day, but I must be careful that he isn't influenced by evil. His power is too great for anyone to exploit, and I won't lose him…"

Mia nodded in response. Being a mother, she was the closest person to Clyde. She knew all of Clyde's concerns, from his marvels at psynergy, to his frustration with adolescent hormones.

"You've raised him very well, love. He could have no better father, as I have a husband." Mia giggled and kissed him.

"…Do you two always have to do that?"

The parents turned around and looked at an eyebrow raised Clyde. "I'm definitely not going to do that in front of my kids. I'll at least wait until they leave my room!"

Isaac and Mia chuckled a bit, as Isaac lifted his hand and cast move on Clyde to push him out of the room.

"Better?" he laughed and closed the door, as Clyde admitted defeat and laughed along with his dad.

"That's not fair, dad! I thought psynergy was against the rules! Haha!"

Clyde then went to his room to grab his training sword. Isaac had been teaching Clyde the way of the sword so Clyde could be prepared for any sort of combat, but Clyde had been secretly teaching himself how to combat without the use of armor to improve agility. He left the castle, quickly telling the guards he was simply going to the park.

* * *

"HAH! HIYAAA!" 

A training wooden post was being chipped away with every blow. Swings came by as quickly as they left marks, and the yelling of a future warrior echoed in the air. Twilight turned to a full moon, and the young Adept was only getting started.

"I'll be done with you before I go home tonight! You'll be nothing but a mere stick! Take THIIIIS!"

At this point, Clyde was the only one outside, and far away from any house. The city's life had long past died and withdrawn around this time of night. For Clyde, this only meant more training time. Isaac and Mia usually let him do whatever he wanted to at night. The city was peaceful and protected by psynergy; it never had any conflict with raids. Clyde decided to start bestowing his psynergy.

"Force!"

A hand came out of the Adept's hand as he raised it up to the air. It lunged forward and sent the doomed wooden post flying into the air, landing in a bush. Clyde took his sword and began charging to the post's landing spot.

"Hiiiiiiiyaaa-"

"AUGH!"

"Wha!"

Clyde's eyes widened. _That's not the sound of wood… That's… THAT'S A MAN!_ He thought in panic.

"Aaah! I'm so sorry, mister! I didn't mean t-"

A hand uplifted from the bush and punched Clyde in the chest, sending him flying past half the park. Clyde quickly recovered and jumped into a cautious stance.

"Blast! What was that for! I said I was so-!"

The figure leapt from the bushes. The mysterious attacker was covered with red, messy hair. He was wearing dark robes and held a curved blade in his hand – similar to what a pirate would use. From what Clyde saw, he didn't look much older than Clyde, however. He landed a few yards in front of Clyde and began charging with his sword in a ready position. Clyde sidestepped to the side and let the attacker swipe by, hitting nothing but air.

The attacker tripped.

"…" Clyde wasted no time and dashed in front of the young man, lunging to take his sword. He held it to the attacker's neck "…Whatever you're trying to do, you're not very efficient at it! How'd you get past the barrier?"

The boy hesitated a bit, but replied hastily, "I am Eoleo! Your city is the essence of the evils of alchemy! Because of this place, my people in Champa are dying!"

Clyde looked skeptical as he lifted the boy's head up with the other hand. "That doesn't answer my question! How did you get in here?"

"I am a Mars Adept from Champa! My psynergy was bestowed to me when I was but a baby! It let me pass the barrier!"

"Well, it's not very strong, for someone who's had it for so long. I don't get what you're trying to do, attacking a town filled with Adepts. Do you think you can take them all alone?"

"No, that's my job, I believe."

A snide, mysterious voice arose, as a shadow engulfed the bodies of Clyde and Eoleo. Clyde slowly turned his head back as his body filled with a sudden discomfort.

"Good. Very good, Eoleo. You have done well. Champa will be rewarded for your efforts."

"M-Master A-A-Alex!" Eoleo pushed the frightened Clyde aside and ran to the shadowy figure. "D-D-Does th-this mean I can g-go home now?"

Clyde regained his senses and glowered at the man. He raised Eoleo's sword and pointed it at the shadow. "...What are your intentions in New Vale?"

The figure merely laughed, and stepped out of the shadows. As he took each step, time seemed to flow slower and slower, as the man revealed his identity. His hair was the first thing to appear, flowing in the night breeze. It was a mystical light blue, matching the color of the richest waters. His blue tunic revealed his well-built figure, as a menacing face became the last thing into view. Clyde knew who this was. He had heard of this man from his father's stories. "…I-It's…"

"I hope your ruler has not neglected to tell you about his dear friend, Alex. It would be a shame if he left me out of his legendary story out of spite." Alex began to smile.

"…Y-you…"

"…Also, I surely hope he didn't tell you that I was defeated…" His smile began to grow wider and wider.

"A-Alex.."

The man's hand lifted up, as water energy began to swirl in his hand. Clyde stood paralyzed, only able to stammer. His smile evolved into a menacing grin.

"Relax. Being who I am, I have no wish to inflict unnecessary bloodshed… I wouldn't want to trouble my old friend. I'm only here to get back a missing part of me."

"!"

"Golden Sun."

"NO!"

Clyde regained his senses, as his body started to glow a bright golden and his eyes shone with pure silver. He took the sword in his hand and stood in the same stance as his father. He jumped towards Alex and raised his sword.

"YOU WON'T HURT MY DAD!"

The instant the blade was an inch above Alex's head, the wielder had frozen in a crystal of ice.

"Interesting. So you are the son of Isaac. You are as the rumors say. A boy blessed with the greatest of psynergy. You will be a fine apprentice. Perhaps Isaac doesn't need a visit after all…" At this point Alex was also glowing in a golden light. It had taken all of his power to counter a young kid's simple attack. "…No… I need the rest of the power of the Golden Sun… This boy has a pure and complete force, but it's not as strong as I think; Isaac only passed his small portion to him. However, this power is not to be underestimated." Alex drifted his attention towards his young servant. "Eoleo!"

The red-headed boy, who had been sitting on the ground in nothing but shock, stood up quickly and looked at Alex right away. "Y-yes, master!"

"Take this boy back to the Aerowing. I believe you two will need to become good friends in the future."

"Y-yessir!" Eoleo stammered and tripped before he gathered his consciousness and began to drag the unconscious Clyde past the town entrance. His clumsy nature failed to acknowledge that the sword Clyde had taken from him, was now on the ground.

* * *

Eoleo grunted and struggled as he went past the barrier and threw the unconscious Adept onto a small and quite portable hovering machine. It resembled the shape of an airship, but instead it had what appeared to be a miniature version of the Jupiter beacon at the head of the Aerowing. This alchemy was the source of the Aerowing's power. Instead of fins, it had wings resembling a phoenix, and the deck was glowing in all sorts of elemental psynergy. A few Jupiter Djinn were on board, serving a lesser purpose of providing energy sucked from the Djinn. They were held captive in impenetrable bubbles created by Alex and hovered near the Jupiter beacon. They appeared exhausted and beat up, but that wasn't of Alex's concern of course. 

Eoleo then clambered on deck. He kept a foot on top of Clyde, and used psynergy to higher the Aerowing to keep watch of Alex. In the distance, he spotted Alex, taking slow, quiet steps to Isaac's castle.

Isaac and Mia were in deep sleep at the moment. However, Isaac's enhanced senses had notified him that a dark presence was out about in New Vale.

He slowly arose, and turned towards his Sol Blade.

* * *

Well, that's the end for now! ; I hope it managed to grasp your attention! If you're surprised about Eoleo, well, he's a very important character, and trust me, he's definitely not going to be a bad guy. P 

R&R! Thanks for reading! D


	2. Your Purpose Unfolds

Thanks HotSauce for reminding me not to do anything stupid with Clyde, or any other new character I might throw in here. I appreciate the reminder and **the fact you're my only comment so far**. Then again, the fic's only been here for what, less than a day? So I'm not really complaining or anything.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Golden Sun. Hurrah.** **

* * *

**

Isaac stood waiting outside of his home. Whatever Alex had schemed, he'd fight it. He would do it alone, to avoid risking the lives of the townspeople. This might end up being a loud clash, but his son was missing, and really, it was his personal issue from the past. Mia was at his side, a bit heartbroken that someone that was once her most trusted ally had gone so far that he just wouldn't give up no matter what the cost. Painful memories came back at her from all those years ago, but they would not distract her. Isaac had let her fight because Alex was also one of her past burdens – and he was a bigger burden than to her than any of the other Adepts. Mia stood with her precious Luna Staff, an item Isaac forged for her to compliment the Sol Blade.

"Mia. I'm going to warn you. Do not strike him on your own. Alex's power has only grown even more powerful. The essence of the Golden Sun is strong in him… stronger than the part of the Golden Sun that I have."

"Isaac, I don't care if I break every bone in my body; I'm not going to lose you. We've been through so much together... I will stand by you no matter what."

"Likewise…Just don't do anything rash… I can see him coming closer… Get ready."

Alex's blue hair as usual was the first thing to be recognized. It flowed along in the breeze as usual. His usual cunning grin appeared as the rest of his attire came into sight. Isaac drew his sword and stepped forward.

"…It's now or never."

"Isaac…"

Although Alex was a cunning one, he still had his honor. He wouldn't destroy anyone if it wasn't needed to, and Isaac knew this is why the rest of the town hadn't woken up in his arrival. Isaac and Alex walked towards each other, their gazes meeting, calm in their reuinion.

"Hello, Isaac."

"…What do you want, Alex."

"What's this? No greeting? Isaac, surely your manners are much better than that."

"Cut the talk and get to the point."

"Hasty now, aren't we?" Alex crossed his arms and shook his head. "Well, if you want to be impatient, I might as well strike you down now."

Isaac quickly reacted and drew his blade, but Alex raised his hands in a surrendering position.

"Isaac, if you believe a duel is what I come looking for, you're quite mistaken. You don't want to rile up your city, right?" Alex put down his hands, while Isaac sighed and lowered his blade, still angry at the sight of Alex.

"Then why did you threaten me!"

"Your impatience tests me… Now, let me tell you some things you need to know."

Mia then appeared by Isaac's side. He looked at her and had a cross expression, but she looked sternly at Alex. "I'm sorry; I don't trust you, Alex. I need to be there with my husband."

Alex chuckled. "Mia… Oh my dear Mia… You know you really do make this much harder…"

"Quit it, Alex! You've already hurt me enough all those years ago… what more could you do!"

"…It seems you have spoken too soon, my dear Mia…"

Mia's eyes widened and she clutched her staff tightly. "You monster! Alex! Why do you torment me? What did you do now!" She took a step forward to charge, but Isaac placed his arm in front of her. "Alex, tell us what you're plotting, or we may very well end up fighting."

"Once again Isaac, you fail to realize a duel is not what I'm looking for. I'm asking to borrow your son."

Now it was Isaac's turn to be enraged, but he still kept his cool. "What do you want with Clyde?"

"Clyde? That's his name, eh…"

"Yes… What use do you find for him, Alex?"

"Well, I merely ask that I experiment with the lad. I want to te-"

"Experiment! What do you take our son for? He's NOT your tool!" Mia yelled out, her temper only lashing out more and more. Mia had never unleashed an outburst like this before, but Alex had pained her so much, that her anger had grown to a new height. "Alex, you better leave him alone! Please, Alex! If you can only do one thing for me, I ask you leave our son alone!"

However, Alex was nothing less than a bit stunned, but he took pity. "…Mia…"

"…Alex. Please." Mia's eyes began to tear up, and she became a bit weak in her stance. "I… I cannot lose… Clyde… He… he is so special to me…"

Isaac took hold of his wife with his other arm, while keeping his eyes at Alex.

"… I know you have Clyde. He hasn't come home yet, so he must be with you. If you don't want a duel, I suggest you hand him back. We are evenly matched, and a great battle between us is not needed, Alex. Look at your fellow Water Adept here. It's my duty to ensure her happiness because I love her. This may mean defeating you, if you don't stop your foolishness."

"Enough, Isaac. I have yet to finish asking what I want."

"Then get to it."

"The Golden Sun. I want the rest of the Golden Sun." Isaac took a step back as his eyes widened.

"…What?"

"Don't play games with me, Isaac. I know you and your son are the only Adepts in Weyward with the Golden Sun."

"I will not hand it over!"

"…Then I suppose I'll have to find some way to expel it from your son. You can choose one or the other."

Mia looked up with her tear-filled eyes and glanced at Isaac as he stared wide-eyed at Alex, unsure what to do. "I-Isaac… Pl-please… our son…"

"Mia… I… I can't give Alex what I have… but… he can't take Clyde's power."

"ISAAC!" Mia's tears began flowing faster. "It's our son! You're NOT thinking of giving him to this traitorous madman!"

"Traitorous madman? If what Isaac says is true, then I can't do anything to Clyde. It's surely better if I take him and leave you two to be, than if I complete my portion of the Golden Sun, right?"

"Mia… don't worry." Isaac looked down at his bawling wife and smiled. "…Clyde… he's not an ordinary boy, remember? Maybe now is his time… I hate this idea more than you do, but… Alex will not kill him." He looked up at the Water Adept. "…Is that right?"

Alex nodded. "Indeed. As I said, I only plan to borrow him. I'm glad we could come to a calm understanding." As he turned around to walk away, he looked back at Mia and gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry I must keep hurting you, Mia. I honestly did not want you to be involved in anything that I do that I know hurts you. Perhaps someday we can be friends again, just like fifteen years ago…"

Mia's tears could only flow faster as Alex faded into the night. Moments later, a purple light flew into the sky and into the distance.

"Isaac… h-how… how could you! Why would… y-you… you even think of giving our son…"

"Mia… I'm going to go after Clyde myself. I need you to stay here and watch the city. I can't risk giving Alex my power or letting him toy with Clyde for too long."

"Wh-what! Not you too, Isaac!" Mia grabbed her husband tightly and cried even louder. "I'm coming with you! We will take down Alex together!"

"…Who's going to watch the city in our absence?"

For the first time in a while, Mia smiled. "…Isaac… who else did you depend on to help you in times of need in our journey? You remember, right? That big lovable oaf of a Mars Adept…"

Isaac smacked his forehead. He knew exactly who she was talking about.

* * *

"Clyde…" 

_Ugh… no… Alex… Alex… Dad… Mom… what... don't… don't let him take me…_

"Clyde. Wake up."

_Alex… Why… Why did he…_

"Clyde. It's me. Alex."

_No! Not that voice! Gah!_

"Wake up. You've been asleep all morning."

Clyde opened his eyes. The first thing he was Alex's shoe in front of him. He quickly got up and realized he was very wet. The entire time he had been sleeping, he had dehydrated due to consistent sweating, and he felt exhausted. He looked at Alex and saw Eoleo next to him, in different garments this time. Eoleo was wearing a red tunic complimented with a yellow cape. He looked very nervous, sort of like if he said the wrong thing, he was going to lose his head. Clyde kept his cool, much like his father does.

"Welcome to my home, Clyde." Alex lifted his arm in an introductory fashion. Clyde looked all around. He saw nothing but air, and then looked down.

"Ah!"

The three of them were on top of a very high tower, searing over a mountain of waterfalls. Surrounding the area was nothing but water falls and hovering pillars. Electric surges kept the platforms hovering, and Mercury Djinn were hopping all over the place.

"Shocked? I made this place, you know."

Alex walked over to the edge and crossed his arms. "You know, young Clyde, your dad Isaac is very ignorant."

Clyde's face beamed in anger. "Don't say bad things about my dad!"

**CRACK.**

"Agh!" Clyde fell to the ground as a whip withdrew from hitting his back.

"Eoleo. Stop. Clyde is a special guest. I do not want ANY harm done to him, understand?"

"Oh! Oh oh! I'm s-sorry, master!" Eoleo tossed the whip aside and stuck his hands behind his back.

"…As I was saying, your dad is an ignorant coward. Do you know why that psynergy barrier is held up in your town? Do you know why nothing bad or evil occurs in your innocent New Vale?"

Clyde just kept staring at Alex from the ground. He kept silent.

"Take a step outside of New Vale one day. Travel to Vault and be amazed by what you see. It's certainly nothing you've ever seen in what… all fourteen years of your life?"

"I-It's horrible!" Eoleo stammered out.

"More than horrible. It's alchemic hell. New Vale certainly has done nothing good in remaining a neutral and uninvolved city… The psynergy barrier has been consistently sucking up the very source of alchemy in the roots of what used to be Mt. Aleph… Your dad has told you of Mt. Aleph, no?"

Clyde slowly nodded as he still recovered from the whip's strike. "…Mt. Aleph… It's the source of the Golden Sun itself… That's what… what dad said…"

"Correct, or rather, that's where Sol Sanctum used to be. Oh, perhaps you may want to meet someone, Clyde. I'm also sure your dad has told you of him."

"…" Clyde raised his head and scowled at Alex. "You… better not be keeping one of my dad's old friends as a hostage…"

"Pah! It's quite the opposite! In fact, this man could be considered quite more traitorous than myself! Ah, if only the study of alchemy hadn't gotten the best of him… Oh, Kraden!"

Clyde's scowl quickly became a gaze of shock. Isaac was always in admiration of Kraden, or so he said in his stories. Kraden had taught Isaac many secrets of alchemy, and when he traveled with Felix, learned the secrets of Lemuria and was a great asset in figuring out the riddles of the lighthouses and the many ruins the party visited. However, Clyde would not, no, could not believe that Kraden had sided with Alex yet again.

Kraden warped into vision. His appearance matched that of Isaac's stories.

"Kraden, meet the son of Isaac and Mia. Do you remember them? They traveled with you long ago. Fifteen years to be exact."

Kraden stepped forward a bit, with a bottle in his right hand and a cane in the other. "Isaac… Mia… Hrm… Ah, yes… I recall Isaac… yes… a very long time ago… Mia… That name doesn't come to me… We all split direction soon after…"

"…No need to remember Mia. Isaac's the important one here. It just so happens that his son has more of the Golden Sun than we thought. With Eoleo's help, I was able to kidnap him. Kraden, do you know what this means?"

Clyde could take no more of this. He stood up and walked towards Kraden, his eyes still dazed by shock. He stuck out his hand and began to poke him in various places. "…Why do you still look like this?"

"Oh ho! It's my Lemurian draught! You see, young lad, the Lemurians who live in Lemuria have sought my wisdom of the outside world! With alchemy restored, they are now free to co-exist with the other continents! I have agreed to work in their stable, and so they have blessed me with Lemurian draught! Oh ho ho-"

"That's enough Kraden. You're confusing the lad." Alex interrupted. He was correct, Clyde had taken a few steps back, not understanding a word of what Kraden said. Draught? Outside world? Alex continued on. "He's saying, since obviously, you know nothing of the present state of the other lands around you, that the city of Lemuria possesses a drink that makes you live longer. Both Kraden and I have been drinking it, which explains my rather young appearance, no?"

"…So those drinks do exist..." Clyde's rage had now turned into curiousity.

"Yes… your naïve mind finally begins to comprehend. Don't you see… you're missing out on various opportunities to hone on what reality is… You'll never find this with your father, and so I'm here to relieve him of that oh, so painful duty. Here, take a sip." Alex pulled out a bottle of Lemurian draught to young Clyde, who looked at it even more with even more curiosity than ever.

"I… I can drink this…"

"Yes. My treat."

"…No!"

Clyde smacked the bottle out of Alex's hand. Alex made a scowl and glanced in Eoleo's direction.

"…Eoleo."

**CRACK!**

Another whip cracked on Clyde's back sending him back to the ground.

"Clyde, do not do that again. That draught is very hard to attain."

"Ughhh…" Clyde rolled over in quick defeat. "Kr-kraden… why are you doing this…?"

Kraden chuckled in delight, but shortly afterward, his face became gray with seriousness. "…The Golden Sun will stop the war. I have met with Isaac time and time again, to convince him to take the remaining portion from Alex, but time and time after he refused. He said that he will not allow himself to become too powerful in order to stop the actions of mankind. The Wise One taught him a lesson in that regard, but Weyward will not last much longer if nothing is done."

"…War…?"

"…Yes, young Clyde. The wars of alchemy."

"There is war?"

"Your father has not told you of this either, I suppose…"

"What is going on?"

Kraden cleared his throat a bit. "Excuse me Alex, but may you and Eoleo give me some time with the boy?"

"As you wish." Alex took Eoleo's hand, and they both teleported out of the room, leaving the old scholar with the Adept.

"…Now Clyde… listen closely." Clyde leaned his head in, eager to find an answer.

* * *

_It all began in Alhalfra._

_It was only five years after the lighting of the Mars Lighthouse. Weyward was clearly saved, and the alchemy spread across the revival of every corner of the world was indeed the blessing that many cities and towns needed._

_Some cities thrived with their newfound alchemy. Technology thrived and new ways to live and travel were invented. Examples of these cities were Lemuria, New Vale, most of Angara… Yes, these cities found many ways… however, others, such as Champa, Eoleo's home, weren't so lucky…_

_Now onto Alhalfra… by the end of my journey with Felix, right after we split ways, I had joined him to traverse the world in order to regulate alchemy... It was quite a joyous trip, but the joy ended at alchemy. There was a revolution in the city, and poverty had struck. However, the new source of alchemy resulted in a civil war, with the residents versus the mayor and his soldiers. Obviously, the residents had overpowered the mayor's small force. While the mayor was enjoying his new alchemy inventions imported from around the world, the townspeople replicated it, and used it to take over the city. Once the city was taken over, the mayor was killed in the center of the town. The corruption didn't end there, unfortunately… Alchemy was used as a tool of hate and violence, thus, the Wise One's reasoning to keep alchemy out of the world made sense… Alhalfra's townsfolk, now that they had been united, quickly invented more inventions of war, and began to trade them to earn money._

_The witch doctor of Kibombo, Afabuku, had displeased the Great Gabomba once again. His ruling of Kibombo was filled with anger and he often tortured the townsfolk. The Great Gabomba refused him the magic of the Necromage, so Afabuku sought to seek it himself. He resorted to the use of weapons of alchemy to keep his townsfolk in line, and in turn, destroyed the Great Gabomba statue, to get revenge. Naribwe had heard of the witch doctor's misdeeds, and had began to station a front in order to fight against Kibombo. However, Afabuku had gained some top notch technology, and overpowered them. The continent of Indra became involved, attacking Champa when Briggs finally made attempted to make amends. Instead of accepting payment, Madra and Daila had taken Champa, with its lack of technology, and claimed it, enslaving the people of Champa. Mikasalla, a village that used to be innocent and not very known, brutally attacked Garoh, in an attempt to destroy the unholy cursed beings. Garoh was destroyed, but Felix managed to save the elder as well as some of the residents… They now hide in Yampa Desert. As for the other continents… as years passed they established their own fronts as each city began having their own reasons for war… To this day it has not ended._

_At this point, Felix and I traveled around the world in hiding. We sought answers to end this horrible war. Our travels led us to Master Hama at the Lama Temple for a prophecy. We had found her and Master Ivan, clasping hands in order to find the future of all this, but alas, they could see nothing. The use of alchemy worldwide had blocked any psynergy from seeing further into the future. However, they did predict a hero rising from the Golden Sun. This is where I began to seek out Isaac. While Felix and I rested at Vault, we acknowledged a beautiful city, covered with a rainbow of psynergy, and as we peered through it, we felt peace. The only peaceful land in Weyward was New Vale._

_I was not allowed to enter the barrier due to my lack of any elemental property whatsoever, but Felix allowed it so I can pass. Needless to say, Isaac was very pleased to see us, and we were very pleased to see him living a normal easygoing life. That's where I first met you, Clyde. You were only a youngling, but when I first lay eyes on you, you stuck out your tongue at me and hid behind your mother. Ah, what a child you were. Anyways, we discussed the events that were going on around Weyward, and asked that your father united the Golden Sun in order to stop the war. However, he had refused, and claimed he would not interact in mankind's mistakes. I was shocked myself, but Felix on the other hand, understood… Shortly after, Felix and I had argued about Isaac's decision, and it was then when we parted. I do not know what has become of my old friend since then._

_Many years passed. Then, sometime last year I was strolling past Tolbi's library, studying alchemy as usual, when I bumped into Alex. It had turned out he was studying the ancient uses of alchemy as well. He told me that he knew how to prevent this war, but he needed my wisdom and knowledge of alchemy in order to settle a base for himself. For a long time, I loathed the idea of working with an old foe. I knew he would take advantage of me and my comrades, but I realized I had no comrades left to turn to. I needed someone to place my faith in, and so I turned to his side. Alex had then shown me the true solution, and many other marvelous sites, such as the basis of the tower you're standing on now. Alex's portion of the Golden Sun bestowed psynergy I had never seen before… and so now we have worked together in order to find peace in Weyward. Alex has proven that he really is the only one able to do this.

* * *

_

"That is my story, Clyde. I hope you now understand why I am here. Why you are here is another question I can answer, but I prefer that you wait until you have matured a little more. It is time for your quest."

Kraden reached into his cloak and pulled out a Venus Djinni. "This little one will help you intensely. The element is of your father… You'd do well to treasure this." The Venus Djinni looked at Clyde and hopped up and down before jumping into his body. Clyde was startled, but he felt a great surge of energy spread throughout his entire body as the Djinni was fully absorbed into Clyde's strength. Clyde regained his senses and looked at the ground, not really knowing what to say.

"…So then, Alex is really a good guy, huh?"

"It appears so. His method of saving the world is most possible at this point. I… apologize if you dislike me for going against your father. He has drastically changed, although he still appears somewhat arrogant and most definitely rude at times."

Clyde walked over to Kraden and stuck out his hand. "…I think that, well, from what dad always says: you're someone who seems to always know what to do… So I think I should believe you!" For the first time that day Clyde had smiled, and he shook Kraden's hand. Kraden could do nothing but smile back at the naïve Adept in front of him.

"Just… one more question."

"Yes, my boy?"

"What happened to Garet? Or Jenna? What about Sheba and Piers!"

"…I'm afraid Piers is now the commander of the Lemurian Navy, and is at the head of the front. Sheba has returned to Lalivero in order to get Faran to cease fire. Garet and Jenna… I do not know what's become of those two, sadly. For all I know they-" Clyde pulled on Kraden's sleeve.

"Don't say they're dead…"

Kraden looked the opposite direction before responding. "…Then I won't."

"Are you two finished yet? I am getting a bit impatient, and Clyde needs to do his first training task."

Alex appeared behind Clyde, startling him a bit. Alex was calm and collected as usual, despite his claim of getting impatient.

"What? A training task..?"

"Quite so. You and Eoleo are being sent to serve in Imil's front. I have spoken with my old acquaintances Megan and Justin, and I have promised them the two best Adepts I can find."

"Imil… Why are they fighting!" Clyde clenched his fist at the thought of Imil fighting. They weren't that big of a town when his mother took him on vacation there one time when he was only seven years old. They had not been involved in the way yet, but they were a healthy, yet very small town. It was very important to his mother, obviously. Clyde failed to see where Imil could go wrong. They were very similar to New Vale itself.

"They're trying to guard the Mercury Lighthouse from being taken over by Biblin. It seems Lady McCoy isn't satisfied defeating Kolima for its resources. It wants the purifying waters of Mercury Lighthouse… As a former guardian, I need you to do this on my behalf… and for your mother too, Clyde."

Clyde nodded. Even though he knew he was obeying his father's worst enemy, if he could please his mother in any way, he'd at least do this.

"…Why Eoleo? He's a Mars Adept, right?"

"You and Eoleo seem to be off on a bad limb… I think this exercise together will get you two to maybe talk a little more! Besides, you can't do this alone, and Eoleo definitely needs the support if he's a Mars Adept fighting nearby Mercury Lighthouse." Alex as usual gave his cunning smile and crossed his arms. "It will work out, Clyde, if you want it to. Just trust me."

"…Only if you promise one thing."

Alex lifted an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"…Leave my mom and dad alone. If you need the Golden Sun thing… I think I might have it, so will you leave them alone if… if maybe I can use it instead…"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Clyde."

"Why not?"

"You see, you're too young to harness the power of the Golden Sun on your own. I need to extract it from you and use it myself, but Kraden and I have yet to research how exactly to do that without destroying any part of you. If anything, I need YOU to promise me one thing, Clyde."

"…"

"I'm sure I'll tell you later, once you and I have learned to become a team."

"…I also want to see my mom and dad… really soon…"

"That will come in due time. Now, go off to meet Eoleo. He will inform you more of your mission."

* * *

Whew. Well, this seems to explain things better than Chapter one, in terms of developing a plot (aka the actual war x.x') and whatnot… Just a reminder that I'm not perfect with remembering the correct spellings of the NPCs in Golden Sun. x.x' So I'm really sorry if I've been misspelling any characters' names so far. To any readers who don't remember Eoleo and think he's an OC… He's Brigg's son in The Lost Age. He tried to use Psynergy to let him escape out of jail. 

Next chapter, the friendship between Eoleo and Clyde will finally build. Hopefully you'll stick around for that! Until then, peace out!


End file.
